


There is No Coming Back From This

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [42]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: whooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Barduil. One of the pair is diagnosed with a terminal illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is No Coming Back From This

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I reblogged this on Tumblr. (http://thranduilland.tumblr.com/post/120509783373/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) and Arya decided to be awesome and send me an ask for number 44. One of the pair is diagnosed with a terminal illness. 
> 
> And sadness happened. I've tripped and fallen into the Barduil fandom and I cannot get up. On an additional note. Thranduilland is my tumblr, if any of you wish to send me Barduil or Thranduil or Bard related prompts you are most welcome to do so. I am always seeking inspiration to write. :)

_“It’s too late.”_

_“No, please.”_

It’s not meant to happen like this. He knows that, knows that in his very core, in his very bones. He knows it in the blood that pumps through his veins. It’s not meant to happen like this.

_“It’s too late.”_

There is nothing he can do. He always knew one day he would lose him. Knew that they would pass to different Halls, never to see each other again. He’s always known this. But it is not meant to happen like this. So soon. So sudden.

_“There was a time for remission. But I-I didn’t fight. I did not want to. I thought I’d lost… everything.”_

_“You can… you can survive this! You can.”_

_“It doesn’t work that way.”_

_“Yes it does! It has to! I can’t lose you, not yet! You survived dragon fire and ruin! You can survive this!”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

It’s not meant to happen to **him!**

 _“It’s too late. I’m fading, Bard.”_  


End file.
